


Choices were made

by Graciekit99



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graciekit99/pseuds/Graciekit99
Summary: After Amity had a fight with her parents over choosing her track, Emira and Edric go to comfort and support her.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Willow Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Choices were made

Emira felt the tears sting her eyes as she tried to block out her parents shouting at her little sister. She was not crying because they were shouting. She was crying because Amity was in her shoes and she never wanted her little sister in that position. Emira choked back a sob thinking back to the time she had been threatened at when she was younger, younger than Amity when no children should have had to tone down their excitement or play quite just to stop their parents from giving out at them. 

She gave up her wish to study potions, her mother’s disapproval over her subject choice form made her shrivel up into herself. Edric gave up any wish of beast keeping with a swift swat of his father’s hand away from the core textbook he brought home. Now their sister was in the same spot.

The loud stomping of feet and no more shouting made Emira lift the pillow from her head and peak out into the hallway. The gentle click of Edric’s door made her look his way. He seemed to be thinking of what she was thinking. They nodded and walked down to Amity's room. The twins could hear muffled sniffs from through the door. Edric knocked and waited before opening the door.

  
“Mittens? We’re going to come in for a bit” Emira whispered gently as she placed a silencing spell on the room. They found out the hard way the walls have ears.

  
“Was it over your track choice?”

  
Edric lifted his little sister up into a hug. Emira took Amity’s other side so they became a Blight hug sandwich. 

  
“Did they hurt you?”

  
“I don’t want to do Abominations. They are fun sometimes but I don’t want to be like Dad for the rest of my life.” 

  
“But was this over being forced into doing Abominations over another track you were interested in or because you hate Abominations because Dad is their coven leader.” 

  
“I don’t know. Both?” Amity sighed and looked up at her siblings. “I heard from one of the girls that Willow is going to be taking Abominations. I don’t want to be in the same track as her because if our parents find out then they’ll always keep pushing me to out do her and I don’t want to hurt her more than I did.” 

  
The twins nodded remembering back to Amity’s birthday last year where she was forced to turn away from Willow by their parents. The two former friends had only seen each other once since. 

  
“Even Mother is disappointed in me for not wanting to take Abominations.” 

  
“She’s been disappointed in us since we Illusions over Oracle track since it’s oh so terribly common. You should never take what she says by heart especially after she made you dye your hair,” Emira pointed out. 

  
“And what if I’m not good enough! Dad has so many expectations for me when I join Abominations I don’t want to let him down.” 

  
“He’d be disappointed at his own shadow if it didn’t look imposing enough.” The three siblings laughed thinking of their father shouting at his shadow.

  
“Thanks for coming in.” Amity smiled at the twins.

  
“Anything for our little sister. You can come to us whenever you need us. And if they ever hurt you, we’ll have the best tricks up our sleeves,” Edric winked and pulled an Azura action figure from his sleeve and gave it to Amity.


End file.
